The Angelic Butler
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Pit is hired to be a temporary replacement butler for Satsuki Kiryuin. Two months into his six month tenure at the Kiryuin mansion, Satsuki decides to "reward" him for his hard work. Rated M for strong sexual content.


**Hello fellow fanfic authors. This is a Pit x Satsuki lemon that I've had on my mind for a while now. I hope you enjoy it. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

 **Content Warning: Story contains strong sexual content not suitable for readers under the age of 18. Viewer discretion is aadvised.**

 **Disclaimer: _Kid Icarus_ and _Kill la Kill_ are the properties of their respective owners. **

_**The Angelic Butler**_

It was supposed to be a simple job. Pit would serve as a butler for six months. It seemed simple enough. Pit found himself in the service of a woman named Satsuki Kiryuin, Student Body President of Honnoji Academy and heir to the REVOCS corporation. Pit was normally a cocky, prideful guy and would never openly admit his fears. But if there was one thing he'd freely admit, it would be this: Satsuki intimidated him. Hell, he might go so far as to say she terrified him.

Pit had taken on a genocidal nature goddess, an alien invasion, a being of chaos, and even stared down the God of the Underworld without blinking. Yet out of all the beings he's faced, few have ever instilled more fear in him than Satsuki. And she was a human at that. She was the polar opposite of Lady Palutena in every way. Lady Palutena was warm, bubbly, friendly, and outgoing. Satsuki was distant, aloof, ruthless, and cold. It certainly didn't help that she was very demanding and had a short temper. Pit often heard her fly off the handle at other servants for the smallest things. That frightened Pit.

When he first started, the other servants gave him this piece of advice: "Keep your nose clean, and stay on her good side." And so Pit did. If Satsuki gave an order, he would follow it with no questions asked and with no hesitation just as he did under Lady Palutena's service. Over the course of two months, Pit began to get to know Satsuki better and started to see a much softer side to her. But he also began to see a slightly more... flirtatious side with her. Satsuki would often make passes at him or flirt with him in subtle ways. The extra attention creeped him out a bit, but he tried his best to ignore it and continue with his duties.

Tonight, Pit was on his way to Satsuki's bedroom. She said she had an important matter to discuss with him. Pit couldn't help but be a bit nervous. Whenever he met with Satsuki, it would always be in the presence of others. But here, he would be alone with her. Also, what was it she wanted to talk to him about? Was a raise in the works? Or was it another matter entirely? Either way, he tried to stay positive. Eventually, he reached her bedroom and knocked on her door before entering.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Satsuki?" he asked.

"Yes, come in and close the door behind you." came Satsuki's reply.

Pit did as he was instructed and entered the room, closing the door behind him. There were no other words of greeting from Satsuki, her attention instead focused on the folder of papers currently opened in her lap. With one hand she motioned for him to close the door, her brows furrowing in concentration as she read on. Even in the late hours of night, her work as the Kiryuin Empire heiress never stopped. Taking up her pen, she marked a few lines, scribbling out a few notes to be considered at the next meeting before finally looking up at her newly arrived guest.

Ah, Pit. Pit was a model butler. He did what she asked when she asked and without any objections. While Satsuki treated Pit with the same level of attention and respect she treated all her servants, there was something about Pit that attracted her to him more than her other servants, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Perhaps it was that innocent, boyish charm or that confident, exuberant, can-do attitude he always had. Regardless, Satsuki ended up paying more attention to him than normal and it soon became apparent that she had developed a schoolgirl crush on him. The only problem was finding a place where they could be alone together, to see how he ticked.

Which brings them to this night. She had waited so long for this. Calculating, planning; trying her best to pick out the best moment to spring this little surprise on him. Besides, it had been a while since she had some fun. Breaking in a new buck would be a thrill. "Right on time as usual." she said. "The only one to ever show such great dedication to their work beside yourself was Soroi, I believe." Her personal butler for the past eighteen years, and whom Pit was hired on to replace. At least, until the paperwork for the new permanent hire went through.

She sets the file onto her desk, sighing as she stands from her seat. Fresh from the bath, she wore nothing but a loosely tied bathrobe. Whether the timing for her talk with Pit had been done on purpose or it was simple coincidence, she didn't seem bothered in the slightest at her state of undress. Pit, however, was blushing at the scantily-clad woman and trying his best not to stare. "Thank you ma'am. I'm a fast learner." he replied with a blushing smile.

"You're welcome." she continued. "In fact, that is what I wanted to talk you about. It's only been two months, but already you've got a surprising grasp on how things are done around here." There were other servants who had worked her years before Pit arrived who were still incapable of doing the most simplest of tasks. Eventually she would need to have talk with them as well, but for now that wasn't important.

Taking a seat at the foot of her bed, she motioned him over. "But before we talk more, my shoulder is in dire need of your attention. It's been a bother to me as of late."

"Of course." Pit replied as he got on the bed and began massaging her shoulders. He had done this multiple times before, both with her and with Lady Palutena back home, so it was easy for him. Perhaps it was all the late hours Satsuki spent reading reports and signing papers to blame for her aching muscles. Whatever the cause, once Pit went to work, all the tension that had gathered there in her shoulders slowly began to give way. Her posture gradually grew more relaxed, a sigh of relief eventually leaving her lips as she closed her eyes for a moment. Not even her own personal masseuse could compare. Of course, that might have just been her bias toward Pit talking.

"I was thinking that perhaps some sort of reward was in order for all the hard work you've done so far." Continuing the talk from before, she gathered her hair over to one side, twisting it slightly to keep it well out of his way as he worked. The thought of a reward caused Pit's face to beam with pride. "A reward? That would be great!" He replied as he continued massaging Satsuki. "What kind of reward?"

Satsuki couldn't help but smile at Pit's innocent naivete. The poor angel had no idea what he was in for. She slowly pulled away from his touch, turning to face him properly. The smile was still on her face, but the somewhat devious glint in her eyes gave away only the smallest hint of just what she had in mind. "Rather than tell you, shall I show you instead?"

Before he could say anything more, she had pushed him down, pinning him down gently onto the bed as she hovered above him; not caring at all that this new position opened the her robe even further, allowing him to see everything. Pit could barely react before he was pinned to the bed. His eyes briefly went to Satsuki's shapely body before he quickly diverted them back to her face. The devious look on her expression rattled Pit a little. "M-Miss Satsuki? What's going on?" he stammered, blushing and attempting to keep himself from freaking out.

"Your reward." she replied, chuckling at his reaction. He truly was naive, but that's what was so enticing about him. Using the weight of her body to keep him in place, with one hand she undid the already loose knot of her robe's sash, allowing it to spill open even further. "Why else would I call you here? To a place only a few have been privileged enough to enter?" She was touching his cheek now, caressing it gently with the back of her hand, amused by the started look he was giving her. "No one will disturb us here. We can do as we please without interruption."

Pit may be naive, but he wasn't stupid. He had a clear idea of what Satsuki had in store for him and it terrified him. The blush across his face had spread deeper. "B-But Miss Satsuki!" Pit protested. "I'm hardly anything special by comparison. I'm just a butler! That and...I've never done this before."

That caused Satsuki's smile to grow wider and more devious. "So you're a virgin?" she asked, licking her lips. "This just keeps getting better. But you needn't worry, my little angel. I'll be gentle. Besides, you should be honored. Not many boys have had the privilege of seeing my more _amorous_ side. Of course, not many boys can withstand the height of my passion. You might just be lucky enough to be the first. And to be deflowered by the great Satsuki Kiryuin is an honor many would kill for."

It seemed there was no persuading Satsuki once her mind was set. In fact, she was starting to lean in a bit closer as her hand started to wander a bit lower. From his cheek, along the line of his jaw, before eventually coming to rest upon his chest. That made Pit even more nervous. He was practically sweating. "Either way, you won't be leaving this room until I say so. Mistress' orders." It was like adding salt to the wound, those two words reminding him once more just who was in charge here. Pit lowered his head and gave a defeated sigh.

"Okay, you win. Just... Please be gentle." That was Pit's unconditional surrender.

"I already told you I will." she said. For Pit to resign so quickly to his fate, it brought a smile to her face. Unfortunately for the angel, his suffering was far from over. Without waiting, she already set about to relieve him of his clothing; stripping it all away layer by layer until he was left with nothing. Only then did she sit back, shrugging off her robe and tossing it carelessly to the side, leaving her nude body on full display. Pit gave a startled yelp as he was stripped naked. He immediately covered himself up with his wings. He tried not to stare at the naked woman in front of him, but found it impossible.

"Are you always this shy?" Not that she had a problem with it. But before he had a chance to answer, she had already pulled his wings away from his body, leaving his cock exposed and fully erect. Satsuki began running her hands all over his body, admiring it all while carefully thinking about a proper plan of attack.

"Uh, no. Not really." Pit replied, growing stiff and tense at her touch. "I'm just new at this."

She felt his body go tense beneath her fingertips, her hands slowing to halt. He would have a moment to collect himself, Satsuki drawing away one hand while the other only continued to wander lower. Slower this time, as she leaned in toward him. "Then you should try to relax. It'll make it a lot easier if you do." Lower, over his abdomen, until the very tips of her fingers were brushing gently at the base of his shaft. Pit took a deep breath and attempted to collect himself. This was all happening so fast and his head was spinning. The blush was still on his face as she gently massaged his shaft. "I'll try, Miss Satsuki."

Satsuki smiled in response. When she finally does make her move, it is with a surprising amount of care. She holds him with gentle, yet firm grip; stroking him slowly. She'll give him time to get used to her touch, all while sliding a bit closer to Pit. The curves of her body eventually pressing up against him. "Hmm...you're doing very good, Pit. Don't think about anything else. Focus only on the touch of my hand." Pit grunted a bit at the stroking, but tried his best to relax, even as Satsuki began to lean closer to him. "Yes ma'am." came the reply.

For a moment she keeps at it, gently stroking him with her hand, while occasionally moving in to plant a gentle kiss or two along the nape of his neck. Despite her words, she can still sense the fear radiating off of him, perhaps another plan of attack was needed? Without warning, she moved. From laying at his side, she took her new position between his legs. Unable to produce the results desired by her hand her alone, she decided to take it up a notch. All he could do is lay there as she parts her lips, her tongue running along the sensitive tip of his cock moments later.

Not knowing what to do, Pit simply laid there and let Satsuki do as she pleased. Admittedly, her touches and kisses felt good... but then she went for his cock. Pit gave a small moan as she licked the tip. It was so strange, but surprising arousing. Spurred on by his moans, she decides to keep going; moving her tongue in circles around him. At the same time, she resumes moving her hand again. Slow, carefully pumps like before, matching in time with each pass of her tongue. Now that she knew she was on the right track, she wanted to hear more of his voice. Those heated moans that gave way to his body's true desires.

Pit grunted and moaned as Satsuki went to work on his dick, hands lightly tugging at the bedsheets as he felt the pleasure build. It was really starting to feel good, but he didn't understand why. Every cry was like sweet music to her ears. How long had she dreamed about this moment, of seeing him writhe in pleasure before her like he was doing now? There was no way she would forget this moment anytime soon, nor would doing it just once be fully satisfying for her either.

But she could only focus on the here and now. And right now, Pit needed just a little more to make this truly worth while. A little push. One last pass of her tongue was given before it stopped. When she stopped licking his cock. Pit was about to take a much needed sigh of relief, believing that maybe Satsuki had changed her mind or at least was giving him a moment to rest... At least until he felt something hot and wet clamp down on his cock. With a startled cry, he looked down to see Satsuki sucking on his cock. "Miss Satsuki!" he whined as he clawed the sheets.

Satsuki couldn't help but chuckle internally. The fun had just started. With steely determination she pushed right on ahead, moaning softly as he cried out her name. He would feel her taking him in deeper, her tongue pressed against the bottom of his shaft all the while. Inch after inch, he helplessly continued his descent into the warmth of her mouth until finally there was nothing left for her take.

Pit moaned louder as she continued to suck him off, helplessly clawing the sheets as he felt something build within his cock. At the rate she was going, it wouldn't be long before he came. But even without him saying it out loud, the way he was throbbing against her tongue said it all. Unfortunately for Pit, she had no intentions of stopping. Rather, it only encouraged her to go at it even harder. Soon the sounds of his moans fell second to the sound of her lips gliding wetly along the shaft of his cock; her head bobbing up and down along his length in a steady pace.

Pit writhed on the bed, clawing and tugging the sheets as the pressure and pleasure began to build in his cock. "Miss Satsuki! I can't hold it! I'm gonna...!" His cock would finish his statement as it erupted in a fountain of cum, filling Satsuki's mouth. Its warm and sticky on her tongue, somewhat salty in taste, yet still she drinks all down. Eventually she does pull away, sitting back a little too look down at Pit.

"Tsk. You messed up my sheets with all that pulling." She feigns disappointment, letting him catch his breath for a moment. Soon she is moving again, this time climbing on top of him. She straddles him at the hips, lowering her hips to trap his cock temporarily between their bodies; the damp warmth radiating from her core unmistakable.

"Regardless, you were quite delicious." she said as she licked some of the cum off her lips. "Was it that good, Pit?" she asked, giving a giggle at his flushed expression. Pit panted and tried to catch his breath until he felt Satsuki straddle him. His face was locked in a perpetual blush from the realization that he just came inside a girl's mouth for the first time. "I... Guess so." Pit tentatively replied, more embarrassed than anything else.

"No need to be shy. Though I do find that side to you rather endearing." She teases him once more, before she eventually decided to move again. This time, she stood straight up, towering over Pit and giving the angel a clear view of her wet pussy as well as her perfectly trimmed bush of pubic hair. "Of course, I'd be a horrible mistress if I didn't give you the chance to taste me."

Before Pit could react, Satsuki sat on his face, positioning her pussy directly against his mouth. "Now lick." she commanded. Pit hesitated for a moment, but eventually relented. Reluctantly, he slowly dragged his tongue against her clit. Satsuki shuddered a bit at the sensation. "That's it, my little angel." she cooed. "Savor the taste. And don't be afraid to touch me. In fact, let me help you."

She grabbed Pit's hands and guided them to her legs, stroking them up and down before guiding them to her toned, shapely butt, drawing circles around the cheeks using his hands. Pit meanwhile, continued to lick at her sex, which grew increasingly wet from her arousal. In turn, Satsuki began grinding her hips on his face. Heated moans escaped her lips as her pussy was licked.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried as she felt herself nearing an orgasm. Eventually, Satsuki came with one loud scream, spilling her essence all over Pit's face. Luckily, the room was soundproof so no one could hear them. Satsuki climbed off of Pit and straddled him again before pressing their lips together in a kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth to taste her own cum.

"That was amazing." she said. "You're doing quite well for your first time." Pit didn't really respond. He was frankly embarrassed by everything they were doing. "Now now. No need to pout." she said. "It's quite undignified. Besides, you deserve another reward. Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to be inside a woman?" She raises her hips a little, just enough to slip her hand between them to gently take a hold of his cock once more.

"Here. Shall I allow you to experience something even more incredible?" Whether or not he agreed, Satsuki was already on the move. But rather then use her hand to get him off again, he would feel the tip of his cock pushing against the folds of her sex. Seconds later, it would passing through them, a faint moan leaving her lips as she slowly lowers herself on top of him.

His eyes went wide as Satsuki pressed herself on his cock. He knew what Satsuki was about to do. "Whoa whoa whoa! Wait! Time out!" he pleaded, putting his hands up. But what he asked next was quite strange. "I'm not gonna hurt you, are I?" She blinked a few times, then chuckled a little at his question.

"Such dedication to worry about your master, even at a time like this. I assure I'm fine. Quite eager, in fact." She keeps going, lower and lower, until her hips are finally resting against his own again. It is only then that she pauses, taking a moment to let Pit experience the joy of having his cock fully sheathed inside of her. "Aah...a perfect fit." Pit let out a choked yell when Satsuki impaled herself on his cock, never having been inside anyone before. "Miss Satsuki! You're kinda tight." he said.

"Don't worry. In time...you'll become accustomed to it." Because doing this just one time would never be enough. For the next few months that he would stay in her service, she already planned to use it wisely. Once he had his moment to acquaint himself with her body, she moved. Gently raising her hips all the way to very tip of his cock, before slamming them back down with one swift move. Just like before, slow and steady.

Pit clung to the sheets and held on for dear life as Satsuki bounced on him like a trampoline. He was thankful that Satsuki was taking it slow. This was all so weird for him. Despite what he thought of it, however, it seemed Satsuki was thoroughly enjoying herself, moaning softly each time she took him in again. She would eventually start to move a little faster, thrusting a bit more roughly against him. The sounds of their lovemaking eventually filling the room as she picked up the pace.

Pit started to let out soft moans of his own as Satsuki continued to bounce on him. There was a small part of him that dreaded what would happen if someone were to walk in on the two of them. His life was over if _anyone_ saw them like this. Satsuki was in complete ecstasy, spurred on by his moans of pleasure. "Aa-! Yes, more. I want to hear you more!" She kept going along, bouncing a bit rougher on top him, despite the creaking of the bed beneath them.

Almost as if by command, Pit's moans became louder and unrestrained as Satsuki bounced on him, his length burying itself deeper into her. On reflex, his hands flew to her hips in a desperate attempt to hold onto something. "Good. Very good! Aa, I'm getting close, Pit. Do you want to cum? _Hmm?_ " She doesn't stop all the while she talks, gasping and moaning bit louder the harder she goes at it.

"Yes!" Pit shouted as he kept thrusting in her, his cock throbbing as he felt himself getting close to another orgasm. Satsuki couldn't help but smile. Oh, if only Pit could see himself now. Lost to his lustful desires, and it was all thanks to her. "Then do it. Let all out. Don't hold back!" She cheers him on as she keeps moving, her smile growing wider as she watches him writhe desperately beneath her. "Give me everything you have!"

Pit continued to thrust faster and faster until he came once again with one loud gasp, his cock spasaming as it flooded Satsuki's insides with more of his seed. At that instant, Satsuki came once agin, the room echoing her scream of pleasure. She eventually came down from her orgasm and fell down on top of Pit. Her pale, pristine skin shined with sweat.

"That was truly exquisite." Satsuki said in between breaths. "So, how do you feel, my _adorable_ little angel?"

"So... Tired..." Pit responded. That prompted Satsuki to kiss Pit's forehead. "Then rest. You've earned it. Besides, we'll be doing this again tomorrow."

"What... do you mean?" he asked.

"What, you thought this was a one-time thing?" she asked. "That was the best sex I've ever had! We can't just keep it at one night." She then leaned close to Pit's face, nuzzling his nose. "Besides, you _did_ enjoy it, yes?"

"Yeah, it was... fun. I guess." Pit hesitantly replied, not wanting to upset Satsuki.

"Then I expect to see you here tomorrow night. Same time. Mistress' orders." she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Pit said dejectedly. " _How do I always get myself in these situations?_ " He thought to himself _._

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Well, that ends my tale. Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time!**


End file.
